Simplify the following expression: ${-3n-7-6n}$
Explanation: Rewrite to group the ${n}$ terms together: $ {-3n - 6n} - 7$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {-9n} - 7$ The simplified expression is $-9n - 7$